


Chicken Soup for the Draconic Soul

by quaelegit (quae_bookmarks)



Category: Enchanted Forest Chronicles - Patricia Wrede
Genre: Gen, written for wasywapose
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-30
Updated: 2020-08-30
Packaged: 2021-03-06 18:15:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 745
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26203291
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/quae_bookmarks/pseuds/quaelegit
Summary: Prompt: A dragon is kept locked up in a tower by an evil princess.
Relationships: Cimorene & Kazul (Enchanted Forest)
Comments: 6
Kudos: 16





	Chicken Soup for the Draconic Soul

It started two days before Roxim’s monthly book club with some slight sniffles. (Well, slight sniffles for a dragon – Cimorene lost another five handkerchiefs to accidental fireballs. Thank goodness Roxim had gifted her replacements in repayment for his own sneezing fit, so she had plenty to spare.) Cimorene fretted over her while serving dinner, but Kazul waved away her concerns. 

“As I remember it, the terms of your employment were that you would cook, clean, and organize treasure, not fuss over me like a mother hen!” the dragon chided her still-somewhat-new princess. “It’s probably just a chill from flying through that storm on my way home.”

Unfortunately, she was proven wrong when the morning found her dizzy and aching, with a distinctly grayish pallor to her scales. She still tried to get up and go about her day, but Cimorene insisted that she take it easy, brewing several gallons of chamomile tea and eyeing Kazul severely until she drank it.

“I’m not even sure I should let you go to Roxim’s tomorrow,” Cimorene fretted, and while Kazul again tried to insist she was fine her hoarse voice was less convincing each time.

“You don’t _let_ me do anything,” Kazul replied, somewhat archly. “Anyways, we’ll be discussing Rolfburlan’s new history of diplomatic relations between Scythia and the dragons of the Mountains of Morning! This is exactly in my area of expertise, and I don’t want to miss it for some silly cough.”

“You don’t want to spread it to your friends either, if it’s as serious as it sounds,” Cimorene retorted. “I’ll send a note to Roxim that you’re sick, you just focus on getting better.”

The dragon ended up sleeping through the next day entirely, rendering the argument moot. Cimorene only woke her up a few times time to pour more tea and some light broth down her gullet. She was wondering whether to send to Morwen for help — surely Kazul’s old friend would have advice on caring for sick dragons, or maybe a book on dragon medicine tucked away in her extensive library? Her woolgathering was interrupted by a call from the cave entrance.

“HALLOOOO, Evil Princess?!” A familiar voice echoed to the kitchen — Elxin, another member of Roxim’s book club. Cimorene hurried out to greet him.

“Hey! What did I do now?” Cimorene didn’t think taking care of his friend merited such aspersions on her character.

“Oh nothing, I’m sure. I just heard there’s an evil princess keeping our dear Kazul locked in a tower?” Elxin joked.

Cimorene sighed in exasperation. “It’s not like I could get the big lug up to a tower myself, and if I did the draft would only make her cold worse!” She shook her head. “Your dragon rumor mill is truly irritating at times. This better not be Moranz trying to stir up trouble again.”

“Oh don’t worry, I’m sure it’s naught but well intentioned teasing. Anyways, I bring Kazul best wishes from everyone in the club, and Roxim sent along some chicken and moon-rhubarb, just the thing for a dragon feeling under the weather.” Elxin held up a large hamper full of said culinary items.

“Thank you!” Cimorene cried in relief. She was pretty sure she’d seen the recipe among Kazul’s scrolls. She chatted politely with Elxin a bit longer before seeing him off, then returned to the kitchen to prepare the soup.

When she brought Kazul her dinner the dragon was awake, at least, and reading. She accepted the soup with far less complaining than Cimorene expected, and seemed subdued, even perhaps teary.

“Are you alright? I hope you’re not feeling even worse?” Cimorene asked. This was a big change in Kazul demeanor, even at her sickest earlier today.

“I just,” Kazul started a bit gruffly, then got cut off by a resounding a cough. “I’ve never had a princess look after my welfare so much before,” she tried again. “It’s touching how much you care.”

“Oh,” Cimorene was a bit taken aback. “But of course I care! You’re my friend, and you’ve been so good to me since I came here!” She pushed the tureen of moon-rhubarb and chicken soup forward. “Anyways, eat this and keep working on getting better.” 

Sure enough a few days later Kazul was back to rights. Cimorene felt vindicated in putting her foot down and making Kazul stay home. Very privately Kazul could even see her point, though she refused to forgive Cimorene for making her miss Roxim’s party.

**Author's Note:**

> Written in <48 hours for thewebcomicsreview's quick writing challenge ^^;


End file.
